Alex Cooper
by Colossal Titan's Hoe
Summary: 10 years ago, I was turned into a avian robot person. I'm the leader of my own little bird robo human world. Now, when we all thought humanity was dead, here they come, as the living dead. Worse of all, I'm falling for my best friend. I am Alex Cooper.
1. Prologue to The Extinction of Mankind

**Ello! Okay, so I just saw a comercial for Resident Evil: Afterlife 3D and got this idea for a Misc. Is it wrong if I've never seen **_**any **_**of the Resident Evil movies? I mean, I know there's a lot, but I never really knew what the frick it was about. This is kind of a combo Resident Evil meets Maximum Ride meets I Am Legend. You'll see. ENJOY!**

Prologue to the Extinction of Mankind

_10 years ago-2000  
Case file: #00001  
Case Name: Avian-Humanity  
Experiment Name: Alexandra Cooper  
Company: Formax Inc.  
Date: January 21, 2000  
Experimentation: Success_

I lay on the cold, metal table, clothed in a mere hospital gown. Doctors surrounded me. I suddenly got a shaky stomach. What if this failed? I would die, that's what would happen. I have no idea why I signed up for this. I was an experiment, experiment number 00001, to be exact, the first. There was a huge chance I would die. But, really, I had nothing and no one to live for, except for maybe Harry, my dog, but that's a different story. Dr. Jacobs looked down at me, where I had a tube in my nose, giving me oxegen.

"Alex, are you sure you want to do this? You can back out now," he said, apparent worry in his warm voice. I took a deep breath through my mouth.

"Bring it on," I breathed. He nodded and put the mask that gave off the anathetic gas over my mouth and nose. I was out like a light. I'm not sure when I woke up. Maybe a day, maybe a week, hell, maybe a month. When I opened my eyes, I saw, bright, bluish lights. Was I dead? No, this wasn't _that _kind of light. They were florecent lights. There was a handle at one side of them and a small, metal sign that said "TO OPEN: TWIST HANDLE AND PUSH UP". I did as it said and what seemed to be a half circle opened. As I sat up, I looked around. The lights were on. The things in the room, the tables with medical equiptment, the cold iron medical table, were dusty. I swung my legs over the edge to climb out of the chamber looking thingy. I felt great. As I put my hands down on the bed I had been laying on under the lights, I touched something. A piece of paper. I picked it up. It said _Alex_ in cursive on the front. I opened it up.

_Dear Alex,  
When you wake up, we'll all be dead. I just wanted to get that out. A virus has struck the entire world. Only the experiments can survive it. You were a success, the first of your kind. But the oporation put you in a coma. When the virus broke out, we put you into the chamber to keep you safe. _

_The experimentation was difficult. We were able to graft wings onto you. Also, we gave you the speed of a cheetah and the strength of a thousand men. Your eyes, though, are different. You are part machine now. Your eyes are difficult to explain, so I'll just put it this way: they work as binoculars. You can zoom in and out. They should look like video camera lenses when you do this, some parts rotating to ajust. You still do have blue eyes, but... ugh, I'll just let you find out for yourself. Best of luck in the future._

_Love,  
Dr. Jacobs._

I covered my mouth with my hand and gasped. He was dead? Everyone was... dead? I was the last living person alive? No, no, no! I punched the wall next to my chamber. A huge hole shown there. My eyes widened and I looked down at my fist. It was perfectly smooth, pale skin, the way it'd been before. No scratches. I turned the note around. There was more.

_P.S. Go to this address:  
Go to Death Valley, CA Lat. 43, Long. 23  
There's a building there, a safe haven for experiments like yourself. Go there and you will be safe and live a life. Good luck. A map is on a table near you._

I sighed. So, to Death Valley, huh? Really, I did _not _want to go there. It was basically a desert. Nota. But, if Dr. Jacobs says I should go there, I'ma go there. I spent the next few days driving to the spot where Dr. Jacobs implied the whatever would be. The desert was disorienting. Then, on the 3rd day, I finally found it. It was hard to miss. It was a huge circular stone wall that looked like it belonged in a fairy tale to guard a castle or something. I found its entrence, a huge iron double door that made me look like a pipsqueak. Then again, most stuff did. I was super short. I sighed as a wind blew my strawberry blond hair in my eyes. I moved it and looked for a handle. Nothing. There was a panel that had a glass with a blue scanner behind in. I got on my tip toes to look at it better. The light shined right in my eye and made a beeping sound.

"_Identification_," a roboty monotone came from it.

"Alexandra Cooper," I said unsurly.

"_Incorrect_," it said.

"Alex Cooper," I tried. It beeped again.

"_Correct. Welcome to the Ultimax Experimentation Facility, Alex Cooper_," it welcomed and the doors opened. I walked in and gasped at what I saw. There were people there, people like me. They had bird wings, like mine, but all different colors. A man in a S. W. A. T. looking uniform walked up to me.

"Name?" he asked as I heard the doors close behind me. My white wings, dirty from the desert, shook behind me.

"Alex Cooper," I said. "I just went through this with Miss Robo out there." To my surprise, he straightened up.

"Alexandra Cooper?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me," I said awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"So you've finally arrived," he said. He bowed his head respectfully and said something into his microphone pinned to his shirt. I could make it out.

"Um, can you please tell me what's up? I'm lost," I confessed.

"You, being the first of our kind, are the leader. The Queen or President, if you will," he explained.

"President, eh? President of the Avian Robot People. I like it," I mused. "First female president." The guy chuckled, his brown wings moving a bit behind him.

"That's right," he said with a smile. "Officer Roland Ginger." I nodded.

"Nice to meet you. He escorted me to a special quarters, made just for me, the ruler. I looked around in amazement. It was _huge_. Like, mansion huge. There was a beautiful crystal chandler in the living room and a flat screen TV and soft furiture and my bedroom was _impossible_. I felt like I'd died and gone to heaven. I imagined there'd be fancy designer clothes in my closet, but there were more just your casual, everyday clothes. I grinned when I saw them and pulled out a pink mini skirt, light blue bell bottom jeans and a white spaghetti strap. I took a nice, long shower, washing my wings till they were pearly white. I stepped out, squeaky clean and pulled on my clothes. I headed downstairs to where I had told Roland to wait. Then I remembered that I didn't know what day it was.

"Hey, what is today?" I asked. I had gone into surgery on January 21st 2000.

"Today is June 12th 2000." I cursed under my breath.

"I was in a coma... for almost 5 months?" I asked exasperately. He chuckled.

"Yes, well, you were the first and you had... complications. But you are by far the most advance. They had to take out some prospects of us to prevent such a long state of comatose," he explaimed.

"What prospects?" I asked curiously.

"Like, you're stronger. You're faster. You have X-ray vision and can move metal with your mind. Your IQ is genetically inhanced," he listed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Bigg words, small age. How big is my IQ?" I pressed.

"Mmm, around 167, maybe higher," he said nonchalantly.

"Wowsers, that's a high IQ," I breathed. "I don't _feel _smarter."

"It's not so much your knowlege than your ability to solve and explain. Like, you could solve a 4x4 Rubik's Cube in less than a minute."

"I could do that already," I said. I laughed.

"Don't get a big head. There are larger sizes than that," he informed. I laughed. From that day forth, I was leader of my own little world, or county, or whatever. Roland became my best friend, and, get this, they saved Harry! My life couldn't be any more awesome, right? Until, like 10 years later when all hell broke loose in my perfect little avian world. Sigh, why couldn't we live in peace?

**How'd you like it? Very Max Ride/ Resident Evil. I've been taking breaks every once and a while and watching the movie on YouTube, but I'm still confused. I'm only on the first one. Not much to do with this, but I think it does have something to do with the desease and mankind going extinct, right. IDK, but I'm having fun. There will be the zomie dudes in this, so yay. See ya!**

**Love,  
Ashley aka Alex Cooper, Avian Hero**


	2. WTF? They're Back?

**Hey! Alrighty, I'm lovin' this story. So, like, here goes. ENJOY!**

WTF? They're Back?

**Alex POV**

"Alex, Alex, Alex!"

I heard Maggie chanting my name from behind me and turned, a smile on my face. The little 10 year old trotted up to me in her jean skirt and pink t-shirt, brown curls bouncing behind her and brown eyes lit up.

"Yes, sweetie?" I asked her squating down to her height.

"Mommy said to tell you that we're having chicken tonight and you're welcome to come," she said cheerily, hope in her eyes. I smiled.

"Of course I'll come. I'd be happy to," I assured her. She squeaked and jumped up and down. I laughed. Her mother, Helen, was my girl best friend. My guy best friend is Roland. He had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and was fairly tanned. Not shiny skin tan, but a nice peachy color. I, on the other hand, was pale as snow. Did I mention we have wings? Well, we do. Mine are snow white. Maggie's, as well as her mom's, are light brown with white specks. Roland's were the same color as his eyes. Maggie's wings fluttered, bringing her off the ground.

"Thank you! I'll tell mommy," she squeaked and flew away. I laughed, standing back up and turning around to walk away. And bumped right into Roland. I fell on my butt.

"Damnit!" I exclaimed. Roland chuckled.

"Your Majesty," he greeted, bowing.

"Shut up," I laughed. "Aren't you going to help your Queen up?" Oh, yeah, I'm also the leader of a avian robo person city. Since mankind has died out from some virus that went down while I was in an experiment-induced coma, we are all that's left, besides animals. But I suppose we are kind of animals. But still.

"Sure, sure, sure," he said, lending me a hand to help me up.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"

The scream of terror nearly scared me out of my skin. I looked for the source. Scott, one of our many lookouts, was flailing his arms around and yelling towards me to come check something out over the wall. Me and Roland exchanged a look and then ran to the wall entrance, me winning. We all have advance speed and strength, but I was the fastest. As fast as, if not faster than, a cheetah and I have the strength of a thousand men. Everyone else wasn't as fast or strong, but still. When we got to the top of the wall, Scott pointed down below, on the outside of the wall. We looked down and I screamed. There were pale, dead looking things down there, banging at the walls limply. They walked with a weird, dragging kind of movement like... like...

Zombies.

"Oh, my God," I breathed. "Zombies."

"What?" Roland asked.

"Zombies. It's obvious. Look at them. They're pale, dead looking, move limply. It all adds up. So, I guess this is what happens when you're infected with the virus. But, the question is how do we stop them?"

"Well, this isn't a movie. We can't be sure if beheading is affective or not," Scott pointed out.

"Ugh! Why me?" I groaned. "We go with our happy, peacful lives and then here come the fucking zombies! Why now? Why not 10 years ago?"

"Maybe the infection doesn't have this effect until later on, even 10 years later," Roland suggested. I realized what it would mean if they got through. It would mean a lot of people, if not all, would die. I broke down, falling to my knees and crying into my hands as sobs rocked through my body. Roland picked me up, and I rested my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair, which now went down to my waist.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay, Allie. We'll figure this out," he soothed.

"No it is not okay! The entire _world _are zombies and we just have our 2 little cities of us. We can't beat them," I cried.

"We'll find a way," he reassured. "Everything will be fine." I was still sobbing into his shoulder. I felt weak. This isn't how a ruler is supposed to respond to crisis. But, come on! I was only 15 pushing 16 when I started to rule this place. I'm only about 25! I'm not supposed to be a ruler of a city. I'm supposed to be in college, getting drunk on New Years and playing drinking games with my college friends. But, no. I'm stuck leading a city of part bird, part robot, part human people with no decent alcohol. There's another one of these cities in Asia, led by the second of our kind, Jedidiya. His city is on top of a harvesting land, full of grapes and crops. They make wine out of the grapes, and they ship it to us, as well as crops to keep us alive. Animals were split equally between the two cities, minus the pets, which went to their original owners or were put in kennals to be adopted. My dog, Harry, was saved. He's a golden reteiver, blond and beautiful, like me. I was raised my entire life in an orphanage. Oh, and did I mention I'm British? Gosh, I'm being forgetful today. Well, anyways, I don't speak like stereotypes suggest, with the pip pip Cheereo shit and the all high and mighty bull. I speak like an American, but with an accent. I lived in London until I was 4, then they moved me to the US, due to a... prank I pulled on some girls that I'm not going to go into. Since then, I've lived in an orphanage in L. A. and when I heard that the government was looking for experiments of all ages, I jumped at it, you know, make myself useful.

I was knocked out of my thoughtful state by the fire of gun shots. I squeaked and jumped in Roland's arms, causing him to drop me and me to land on my butt with a girly "ow!"

"What was that?" I asked.

"We're shooting at the enemy at hand," Marshal, another one of the officers, said. "Is that alright, ma'am?"

"Yes, actually it is. Aim for their heads. It may just be their weak spot," I said.

"You do you figure that?" he asked.

"Because if they are undead, their hearts don't beat, so that counts out the heart. But their brains, that's what reanimates them. Their brain cells are rebooted by the virus, making their bodies live, though they themselves are dead. I can bet there's one thing going through their mushed up minds: meat. Eat mean, eat each other. If we can ward them off for long enough, they could potentially eat each other," I suggested.

"That makes sense. Nice analysis, ma'am." He bowed his head and then knelt by the wall, gun on shoulder. "This is going to be loud." He shot down below, sending loud bangs through our city, causing flyers to stop and stare and citizens on the ground to scream in fright and surprise.

"We have to tell the Council," I said to Roland.

"I know." We went down to the ground, only to be met by several citizens, panicking from the sudden gun shots.

"People! My friends! We recently dicovered that... that we're not the only beings on Earth anymore... us mutants and our animals," I explained.

"What? There are some non-infected humans?" Stacy, a 17-year-old violin prodigy, asked. I grimaced.

"Not exactly... You see, they're... back from the dead." I said the last part slowly and thickly, nervous about what'd come next. And, sure enough, everyone panicked further, screaming about "Zombies" and the "End of our lives."

"Calm down! We have an advantage, they most likely eat meat, right? Eat to survive, that's all that goes through their minds. So, why not ward them off as best we can, and they'll eat each other," Roland shouted over the choas.

"That... just may work," Freddie said.

"But, as much as I hate to admit it, that may take years, even decades," I cut in sorrowfully. "It's most likely the virus doing this, making them zombies. So the whole world, apart from us and the animals, is zombies. And, last time I checked, the Earth was a big place."

"That's not a problem, right? We're protected by our walls. They couldn't-" Stacy was cut off by my cell phone ringing. I looked at it. The other city.

"Hey, Jed," I said nervously.

"Um, Alex, what the hell are those things!" he yelled, causing me to flinch away from the receiver.

"Calm down, okay. They're zombies, humans infected by the virus. Just have your officers shoot them as much as possible and make sure they do _not_ get through. They most likely will eat each other and Lord knows how long that'll take," I said, rubbing my temples.

"Jesus, there's a lot of them. Man, if my brother Louie were here... yee, doggie, he'd be shootin' them suckers up like jello shooters," he said, going completely country on me.

"Okay, good luck with that," I said. "Anyways, I know we were all planning on opening the gates this year, but I really don't see that happening." I sighed, frustrated that we couldn't start remolding the world into something awesome and evolusionary.

"I know. Well, I gotta tell my council," he said.

"Good luck," I said and we hung up. I blew out a very frustrated breath and told everyone to go to their homes and try to calm down. They agreed, listening to their Queen, and Roland and I went to my house, well, mansion, more like, and sat on the couch, my head on his shoulder.

"Huh. We're living our own personal Resident Evil video game now," I realized. He chuckled.

"Of all the things, you're thinking about a video game about zombies?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. I couldn't help it. I loved that game, and we're being attacked by zombies," I said. " It kind of sucks that mankind had to die, cuz they were making a movie of it that would have came out in 2002."

"Yeah, I know. You complain about that 40 times a day," he laughed. I hit his arm and then settled back onto his shoulder, the air around us solemn and dreadful of the future.

"So, what are we gonna do?" I mumbled.

"I don't know, Al, I don't know," he said, stroking my hair. I looked up at him and, for the first time, noticed how truly beautiful he was, his strong jaw, his perfectly tanned face, his warm brown eyes... The list goes on and on. He seemed to be realizing the same thing about me, because he started leaning down, and the second our lips met, the world seemed to explode. The kiss was feather-light at first, but soon grew, me climbing into his lap to strattle his hips and him wrapping his arms around my waist, squishing my body to his. My hands got tangled in his soft brown hair and I pulled his face closer to mine, successfully deepening the kiss. When we pulled back for air, we were both panting. He smiled.

"Do you know... how long I've... wanted to do that?" he panted, chuckling breathlessly.

"No... how long?" I asked, suprised he'd wanted me before.

"Since the day I met you," he said softly, kissing my cheek. "But your were only 15 then and I was 24. I would have looked like a creeper." I giggled.

"Well, let's get moving. We have a world to save," I said. Suddenly, my phone rang. I had a text from an unknown number.

_Alex Cooper, your two cities were not the only to survive. There are some humans, gathered by Formax, the company who both created you and created the virus. It's me, Dr. Jacobs. Unfortunately, the facility isn't easy to reach, 4000 feet below ground and in Tennessee. Plus, with the zombies running around, that'll make it even harder. The emergency vehicles are that each city has can hold every member, most likely, but if not, you will have to make two or more trips, depending on how much you've reproduced over the last decade. Good luck._

I stared at the screen, mouth agape, as I read the text over and over till the screen went blank. Oh, yeah. Remember when I said I didn't say the steriotypical British phrases? Well, I do say stuff like...

"Bloody hell," I muttered.

"What?" Roland asked.

"H-Humans... they survived. Well, some of them. Read." I handed him my phone.

"Whoa," he said once he was done.

"Yeah. Doctor Jacobs was the doctor that oporated on me. Why the hell didn't they tell us this before?" I mused.

"Who knows," he said, shrugging. All I do know is that we need to get to that facility." I nodded and got up off of him, fowarding the text to the council members. Every reply was the same.

_WHAT?_

I chuckled with each one, telling them to meet at the Avanity Council Building. We were all gathered up in a matter of minutes. The Council was basically made up of the oldest experiments of the city, me the oldest in the world.

"Okay, so, you all received the text, correct?" There was a round of yeses. "Just to recap, it explained how humans were gathered up and brought to an anti-viral facility by Formax, who created us, as well as the virus. Apparently, it's way safer than here, several grand under. But that will be dificult because 1) it's in Tenessee and 2) there's zombies out there. So, lives will most likely be lost." I got another text from the same unknown number.

_Hello again. Just needed to give you some heads ups about the virus. Your people, not even when bitten, are not affected by the virus. Same goes for the animals. Also, the infected people's IQ is just barely 4. Easy to outwit. They are killed by any kind of severe damage to the brain, like a bullet, arrow, so on, through the head or decapitation. See you soon._

_Yay! _I thought wryly. _I was right. _

"Another text from Dr. Jacobs. It says that it's impossible for us and animals to be turned into zombies, even when we get bit, the zombies' IQs are about 4, and they're killed by incapasitating the brain, like a shot to the head or decapitation," I paraphrased. This sent conversation through the room, which looked a lot like a congress room.

"So, it's either live or die for us, no in between?" Justin Bieber asked. He was one of our singers, like the Beetles use to be or Monica. **(OMG, sorry, but I couldn't kill JB. His fam, Pattie [mom] Jeremy [dad], Jaxon [brother], and Jazmyn [sister] are experiments, too]**.

"Pretty much," I said. He was a pretty boy, with a baby face, brown hair that was perfectly swept to one side, and light brown eyes. He was way younger than me, 16, but his parents had him, along with themselves, experimented on as soon as they heard about the virus, as soon as it was known. He'd been six. His siblings, Jax and Jaz, were born here.

"But, wait," Juliet, his girlfriend of a year, interjected. "That means that we can still get eaten?"

"Yeah," I said sadly. "Lives will most likely be lost in this." This caused an uproar. Roland yelled through the voices.

"People, we could just stay in the sanctity of these walls..." He looked around "... or we could fight back, and open our gates this year. All for the latter, say I."

"I," Justin said automatically.

"I," his parents said at the same time.

"I," Juiet said. "I wanna kick some zombie ass." People chuckled and suddenly everyone was up saying their "I". I grinned.

"So we've come to a conclusion," I said. "We're kicking some zombie ass." People cheered and I ended the meeting, saying we'd start training all of our citizens 16 and older to fight and kill zombies. 10 to 15 would be putting their speed and stanima to the test.

"And you thought you couldn't do this," Roland said, his arm around my waist. It was night by now. I'd instructed the wall men to hold fire until further notice. Like, if the zombies suddenly grew wings or something.

"I know, but when you kissed me I felt like I could do anything," I said without thinking. He stopped walking, looking down at me and meeting my eyes. He smiled and leaned down, kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, getting on my tip toes to kiss him better.

"Al- Eww!" I heard Maggie. I laughed and pulled back, looking at her and suddenly remembered dinner at her house.

"Oh! Sorry! I forgot. Dinner isn't over yet, is it?" I asked.

"No, mom said it'll be out in 10. She told me to come get you," she said, nose wrinkled at us. "But I can see you're busy, so I'll just... bye." She started turning away. I laughed.

"No," I said. "It's okay. I'm not that busy right now." I tugged Roland in the direction of her house, satisfied with what we had worn for the meeting, me in black dress pants, a white button up shirt, and a black blazer, complete with my blue choaker, Roland in navy blue slacks and a light blue button up. Normally I would have changed, but there was no time.

"Hey!" Helen said and hugged me. "Just on time!" And then we ate dinner and had small talk.

As if our world wasn't falling apart at the seams.

**Hey! Well? Well? Did ya like it? Did you like it? I hope you did! Well, love y'all! Bye!**

**Love,  
Ashley**


End file.
